Hate Only Brings Sorrow
by KyoshiKaze
Summary: Tetsu stumbles across a room that is off limits to everyone except for Squad leaders, Hijikata, and for some reason, Susumu and Ayume. OC as Kaita. [Hiatus]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane. Kurono Nanae is the owner of this wonderful anime show.

**Claimer:** I own Kaita and maybe a few others I might add to the story.

**A/N:** Finally, I have finished writing up this story. Some criticism on Tetsu's part is greatly appreciated.

Time slowly went by, as once again another piece of paper was thrown away in frustration. Hijikata was working early in the morning, writing some important things down. This was another mission called for Kaita, rarely was she ever called out of her room. Sighing, he left the pen he used to write with in the inkbottle. Standing up, he walked over to one of the doors to see someone standing out there. In his hand, there was an important note to have the guard send it to Kaita. Murmuring a few words, the guard nodded and walked down the halls to complete his task. The Choshu has always been up to something and he needed Kaita to get information on them. "Maybe Shinsengumi's specialist can get something" Hijikata muttered to himself, wanting to get some fresh air since he has been cooped up in that room for hours.

"Tetsunosuke" he yelled, then stuck a pipe in his mouth. Small footsteps rushed to his door. Opening it, Tetsu bent down to catch his breath after the sprint he just finished. "Get me some tea" Hijikata said, while lighting his pipe as he stared out the open door. Tetsu fumed, being ordered all day was never fun. Tetsu murmured a few words before running off again after closing the door.

A knock came to the door; it was almost rare to have visitors. Shuffling around, a young girl threw off her covers to get up and retrieve the letter that came through the crack of her door. The room was always dark, no need for light when you're always sick. "Shimatta" she cussed, feeling very sore from lying there for hours, days even. Closing her loose kimono, she bent down and grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Tonight report on any information you have retrieved._

_-Vice Chief, Hijikata_

Usually the letters she received were always short, not much description on what she had to do, the only missions she ever gets is to gather information. Shuffling around once again, she gathered the attire she was going to change into once she has bathed. Lying back down in her bed, she still had a few hours before it was night. She would leave around dinner when everyone was eating and well occupied so she could sneak out without anyone knowing of her. Already she was getting a headache. Slipping some pills in the tea by her side, she drank it and groaned at the bitter taste. _"Who the hell made this?"_ she thought, tightening her face in disgust.

"Why do I always have to make tea?" Tetsu rambled on, while walking down the halls. One of the doors in the hall was slightly ajar. Curiosity got the best of him, being new here and all. He was about to peak in until he heard a groan coming from inside, to him it sounded like they were in pain. Eyes widening, he stood there wondering if he should open it or not. His mind told him to open it, while the other half of him continued to cuss at the Vice-Chief. "Is anyone in here?" Tetsu asked, waiting for a reply. Tetsu squinted through the darkness, seeing something moving around in there, but once he questioned the figure, all movement ceased. Tetsu's hands were already moving to open the doors, but they somehow closed on him. A shadow was emanated from the figure behind him. Tetsu froze up; face-showing signs of nervousness, thinking it could be Hijikata. "What are you doing here?" Susumu's cold voice broke Tetsu's endless train of thoughts. Tetsu gulped the lump in his throat down, and turned to look up at the young man.

"Tea" Tetsu said weakly, grinning slightly to add on an innocent effect. Susumu sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his black hair before turning around. "I advise you to not go in there, it is off limits" Susumu said, turning his head slightly and gave Tetsu a short glare from the corner of his eye before continuing on.

"That was close" Tetsu breathed out a sigh of relief before turning to the door. "Well, Susumu doesn't scare me, I don't have to listen to him" Tetsu said to himself, determination stronger than ever, allowing him to open the door. Tetsu's hand reached out for the door, before contact the doors opened itself to reveal a very pale, yet beautiful girl. Nice black hair, bangs spiked out lightly, reminding him of Susumu's hair. The hair at the backside of her head was long and straight. Her eyes were dark crimson, speckled with black. If it weren't for the abnormal eyes, she would've been a clone of Susumu. Tetsu looked up at the girl in wonder, asking himself on what her relations were with the cold young man. The girl gave Tetsu an emotionless look before walking down the halls.

Tetsu watched as the girl disappeared, blinked then realized he has forgotten something. "Tea" he said alarmed, running down the halls and passing many soldiers on his way. "Where do you think the pup is going?" Nagakura, Shinpachi asked his fellow men. The trio asked no further questions as they looked at each other, then looked over at Tetsu who grumbled while making tea in the kitchen.

"What's going on in that little brain of yours puppy boy?" Nagakura asked Tetsu, the rest of the trio by his side. Tetsu turned his attention towards them, looking at their grinning, curious faces. "I seen this girl" he said, while causing their faces to grin even more. "Our puppy is finally following the true calling of a man" Harada, Sanosuke said, patting Tetsu's head. "I can picture it now, long black hair, full lips, light rosy cheeks, a full bosom, such nice curves. You better hope she's your height" Toudou, Heisuke said, looking a little dazed out. Sanosuke and Shinpachi burst out in laughter, picturing Heisuke's description of a tall woman and Tetsu in love. Tetsu blushed slightly but glared at them in irritation. "No, she's in that 'off limits' room" Tetsu yelled, pointing at the hall in which he came from.

The two laughing comedian members calmed down, wiping their eyes of any moisture before looking in which direction Tetsu was pointing. Realization crossed their features, looking back at the young boy in amusement. "You mean Kaita-san, so puppy boy met up with our isolated specialist" Sanosuke said with a broad grin, winking at the other two.

"Well I guess Heisuke's description hasn't gone to waste" Sanosuke said, laughing out loud with the other two joining in.

A slight whistling caught Tetsu's attention from embarrassment over to the steaming kettle of boiling water. Tetsu's face fallen once more, forgetting about the tea for the second time that day. Tetsu prepared the tea and left the trio to settle down. Once they did, they looked at each other and grinned.

"What do I have to do?" Kaita asked Hijikata, aware of the boy outside the doors listening in on the conversation. "Susumu has been found, we need you to get enough information as you can before the... attack" Hijikata said, referring to Kaita's health. "I haven't been spying for years, but I'll try my best" Kaita replied, understanding the circumstances of the mission and what might happen to her. "That's the least of my concerns, just make it back safely. The squad still needs you even if you're inactive through the years" Hijikata said, showing the one percent of worry in his heart. "Hai sir, I see we have a visitor," Kaita said, looking coolly over at the door where the young boy on the other side froze up. Hijikata sighed, hand on his forehead as he shook his head in exasperation for the second time that day. "Tetsu" he said, voice shaking in the anger that was slowly building up.

"Tea" Tetsu said, and wincing at the excuse he used for the second time that day. "Bring it in then get out" Hijikata said, quickly breathing in his well-needed smoke.

The young boy slowly came inside, feeling the eyes of the girl inside, staring at him. "This is your page? He's young" Kaita asked Hijikata slowly, examining the small figure. Hijikata nodded his head slowly, almost embarrassed to have such an ill-mannered person as his page. "Hey, you're probably the same age as me" Tetsu said arrogantly, clearly insulted by such little words Kaita has spoken with. Kaita stayed silent, ignoring the little thing she though was a pest. "I'm talking to you, don't ignore me" Tetsu yelled childishly, pointing accusingly at Kaita who remained calm so far.

"Tetsu" Hijikata yelled in irritation, gripping the teacup in his hand tightly that has yet to be drunken from.

"I've held a sword since I was 5 years old, given the silent treatment for 2 years before my emotions finally left me feeling cold like I do now. I was bed ridden all my life, and yet through all that, I still follow my older brother and sister" Kaita finally snapped, glaring coldly at the young boy. Tetsu wanted to argue back, but his mind left him feeling shocked to produce any comebacks.

The room was left in silence except for the panting Tetsu was making.

"Perhaps you should prepare for your mission" Hijikata said to Kaita while glaring deeply at Tetsu. Nodding, she stood up after smoothing out her kimono, then left out the door without another look to the red head. After Kaita left, Hijikata bashed his fist down on Tetsu, causing a yelp to his escape the stricken boy's throat.

Kaita sighed as she fixed up the scarf that has been placed around her mouth as a mask. Adjusting the headband on her forehead, she grabbed any weapon she needed and looked herself over. Fingerless gloves with a bit of steel the top for protection for when she blocks her face. Her pants were loose around the legs and ended an inch below her knees, yet it was figure fitting around the waist due to the belt. Her footwear was that of Susumu's. Her bare legs were covered in leg guards. She wore a jacket that ends below her rib cage, under it was a black like sleeveless shirt and under that was a chained shirt. There was little attachments used to close her jacket, sort of like straps, and there's one near the collar, middle of the shirt and near the end.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail, just so it doesn't get in the way, nothing too fancy.

A kunai pouch was placed on her right leg, since she's right-handed. Her emotions leaked through as weariness was shown in her eyes from grief, illness, and pain over the years. Missions just remind her of her brother and sister.

_"Do not think of me as your older sister, for I don't think of you as a younger sibling. Do not show emotions for that's the way of the ninja"_ Kaita's sister always explained to her, plaguing her past with isolation from what's left of her family. But now, they're no longer considered family. Opening the door to the outside world from her room, she jumped on the roof and softly ran across it. Coming to the end she jumped to the ground, looked around to see if anyone has seen her action. "It's been years," a woman's voice said, stopping her from jumping off again. Looking behind her, she saw her sister. Same hair but held up with pins. She was dressed up in a kimono, and known as a cook to the Shinsengumi. Ayume. Kaita gave her a blank glance before disappearing off for the night.

Ayume stood there a little startled, but went back into the kitchen to continue on cooking.


End file.
